The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "The Black Cauldron" Cast *Taran - Frank (The Oz Kids) *Princess Eilonwy - Leslie McGoarthy (Itsy Bitsy Spider) *Horned King - Evil Jim (Earthworm Jim) *Fflewdurr Fflam - Sir Longalot (Blazing Dragons) *Gurgi - Tiger (An American Tail) *Dallben - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Hen Wen - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Creeper - Iago (Aladdin) *King Eidilleg - Jim Crow (Dumbo; with his Brothers as a extra) *Doli - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Orddu, Orwen & Orgoch - Mina, Marsha & Becky (Bunnicula) Secnes *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 1 Prologue *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 2 Frank's Dream *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 3 Tiger's Vision *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 4 The Evil Jim *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 5 Enter Yakko Warner *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 6 Tiger Gets Captured *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 7 In Evil Jim's Castle *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 8 Evil Jim's Demand/Frank Helps Tiger *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 9 Princess Leslie/The Great King's Chamber *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 10 Enter Sir Longalot/The Sword's Magic *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 11 Iago Brings Bad News *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 12 In The Forest/Yakko Warner's Return *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 13 Whirlpool/King Jim Crow and Munchkin Folk *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 14 Reunion/The Search Begins *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 15 The Witches of Morva *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 16 A Trade *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 17 Recaptured/Cauldron Born *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 18 Yakko Warner's Sacrifice/Reversing the Spell *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 19 Evil Jim's Demiss/A Narrow Escape *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 20 Another Bargain/He's Alive/Happy End in Prydain *The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 21 End Credits Movie used: *The Black Cauldron Clips used: *The Oz Kids *Itsy Bitsy Spider *Earthworm Jim *Blazing Dragons *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Fievel's American Tails *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Animaniacs *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *Tiny Toons Spring Break *Tiny Toons Night Ghouley *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin (TV Series) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Dumbo *The Pebble and the Penguin *Bunnicula Gallery Frank-oz-kids-0.49.jpg|Frank as Taran LeslieMcGroarty (4).png|Leslie McGroarty as Princess Eilonwy Evil_Jim.jpg|Evil Jim as Horned King Loungelot.jpg|Sir Loungalot as Fflewdurr Fflam Tiger in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tiger as Gurgi Yakko26.jpg|Yakko Warner as Dallben BabsHoldingMatch.jpg|Babs Bunny as Hen Wen Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as Creeper Jim Crow and his Brothers.jpg|Jim Crow as King Eidilleg Marina pebble penguin.jpg|Marina as Doil Mina2.png|Mina as Orddu Marsha.png|Marsha as Orwen Becky (1).png|Becky as Orgoch Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Black Cauldron Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs